El diario personal de Sasuke Uchiha
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Suigetsu, gracias al destino, logró entrar a la habitación de su líder y encontrar su diario. La pregunta es, ¿qué secretos y pensamientos ocultará dichoso cuaderno?


Esta historia también fue publicada en Mundo SasuSaku.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**El Diario Personal de Sasuke Uchiha.**

La vida era realmente complicada para cierto personaje con dientes de serrucho. Nunca tenía tiempo para poder descansar. Saltando de árbol a árbol, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, asesinando gente, soportando las burlas de su pelirroja compañera y, por si fuera poco, debía escuchar las malditas órdenes de un idiota portador del Sharingan.

_La vida de Suigetsu era totalmente lamentable._

Nuestro querido peliblanco, cansado y aburrido, decidió ir a ducharse luego de haber entrenado por más de cuatro horas en el claro del bosque. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear; su cabello desaliñado, ojeras como las de Itachi Uchiha, su cuerpo mugriento y su estómago rugiendo.

Ya en la ducha, decidió limpiar su cuerpo con mucha agua y jabón. Una vez que su piel hubiera perdido aquel nauseabundo olor, el ojimorado salió del baño y se dirigió a cambiarse y caminar hasta la cocina pero, antes de llegar a la misma, se encontró con la habitación de su superior, Sasuke Uchiha, totalmente abierta y sin ninguna presencia humana.

El joven entró de manera cautelosa por si era una trampa. Al no ver ningún indicio referido a lo dicho anteriormente, el Hozuki caminó hasta el centro del cuarto, miró hacia ambos lados para después escrutar la habitación con la vista.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver un cuaderno de tapa dura de color marrón colocado sobre la cama que había en aquel lugar. La curiosidad lo invadió. Se acercó a dichoso libro para luego agarrarlo y comenzar a hojearlo con ansias después de haber leído su título, que era nada más ni nada menos que "Diario de Sasuke Uchiha.".

En la primera página el espadachín leyó un pequeño texto que decía lo siguiente:

_"El que lea este diario sin la autorización de su dueño será atacado y descuartizado sin piedad alguna._

_Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha, no tocar"_

Suigetsu sonrió malévolamente, ¿qué clase de secretos ocultarían unas cuantas hojas?

En la segunda hoja estaba escrito, con la caligrafía de Orochimaru, un pequeño mensaje:

_"Sasuke-kun, por lo que he podido ver, estás en un estado depresivo luego de haber abandonado a tus queridos amiguitos en Konoha. Debido a este problema te he comprado este diario para que expreses todos tus sentimientos. Nadie lo leerá y si alguien lo hace tienes todo el derecho de matarlo._

_P.D.: Si esto no funciona para que te sientas mejor, tendré que enseñarte lo que es el sexo"_

Una estrepitosa carcajada salió de la boca del muchacho al leer la última frase del mensaje. No podía creer que alguien como Sasuke no supiera que era el "sexo". De seguro que lo que encontraría en aquel librito no solo lograría subirle los ánimos sino que, además, le serviría para amenazar y chantajear a su jefe en el momento en el que este lo enviara a una misión muy difícil.

El peliblanco sonrió divertido para después comenzar a leer todos los mensajes que había escrito Sasuke.

_"Viernes 27 de junio:_

_Maldita serpiente gay de mierda que piensa que solo porque extraño, solo un poco Konoha, no soy un shinobi eficiente. Por lo que veo, Tsunade ha golpeado tantas veces a Orochi-pedofy-gay en la cabeza que el pobre ya ni siquiera sabe pensar con coherencia. Bah, dentro de unos años este anciano con complejo de violador no me servirá, por lo cual, me podré deshacer de él sin sentir remordimiento._

_Algunas veces, por no decir muchas, me imagino a Orochimaru y a la rata de Kabuto teniendo un apasionante encuentro en el interior de un baño. ¡Ah!, debo dejar de pensar en ello o no podré dormir por cuatro años._

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir._

_P.D.1: Te maldigo Orochimaru._

_P.D.2: Te odio Kabuto._

_P.D.3: Me gustan los tomates._

_P.D.4: Algún día mataré a Itachi."_

El ojimorado, al terminar de leer el primer mensaje escrito en aquel libro no pudo contener la risa, se tiró al piso y comenzó a golpear su propia cabeza contra el mismo mientras muchas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a ponerse de pie, agarró el diario y siguió leyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. La carilla decía lo siguiente:

_"Miércoles 25 de noviembre:_

_Hmp, odio a todos los estúpidos e inservibles subordinados de Orochimaru, ¡no saben hacer NADA! No logro entender por qué la serpiente pervertida los sigue conservando, bah, de seguro que no los ha matado, todavía, para poder violarlos sin piedad alguna. Ah, algunas veces extraño la hiperactividad de Naruto y la pereza de Kakashi, ambos fueron muy importantes para mí. Aunque haya destruido todos los lazos que me unían con Konoha, no puedo evitar echarlos de menos. Debo admitir que Naruto fue como un hermano para mí mientras que a Kakashi siempre lo he considerado como a un segundo padre. Ah, en fin, me tengo que ir a entrenar con el bisexual de Kabuto._

_P.D.: El dobe debe estar, en este preciso momento, comiendo ramen de cerdo._

_P.D.2: Kakashi debe estar en una convención de pervertidos depravados._

_P.D.3: Presiento que gafitas, alias Kabuto, traicionará a Orochimaru en algún momento."_

Lágrimas y más lágrimas caían de los morados ojos de Suigetsu. ¡No se había divertido tanto desde hace años! Debía admitir que su jefe resultaba ser alguien bastante ¿peculiar?

El intruso, sin parar de reír, siguió hojeando.

_"Lunes 14 de febrero:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo. He logrado matar a la serpiente pedófila de Orochimaru ya que, además de estar viejo, no me servía. Luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo he formado un equipo llamado "Hebi". Debo admitir que este grupo es muy patético pero lamentablemente no he logrado conseguir algo mejor. El único que me agrada un poco es Jūgo porque no me logra sacar canas verdes como lo hacen la molesta de Karin y el idiota de Suigetsu. Algunas veces al día me pregunto por qué tuve que elegirlos a ellos; son ridículos, débiles, patéticos y muy molestos, en especial Karin. En fin, narraré mi opinión acerca de cada uno de ellos:_

_Jugo, bueno, él me agrada un poco por ser bastante pacifico y destructivo a la vez; aunque algunas veces me llega a hartar con su amor hacia los pájaros; sí, son seres vivos pero no sirven para nada. Las aves no tienen misiles ni lanza shurikens, lo cual indica que son realmente patéticas. Ah, no entiendo cómo Jūgo no puede ver que estos pajarracos inmundos son totalmente inservibles. Sinceramente, acepté a este grandullón en mi equipo porque me recordaba, aunque me cueste admitirlo, a Kakashi ya que tanto él como Jūgo son tranquilo y, además, están obsesionados con diferentes objetos o seres; Jūgo con las aves y Kakashi con los libros obscenos. Bah, en fin, seguiré con el retrasado mental de Suigetsu._

_Suigetsu me recuerda muchísimo a Naruto, ambos molestos, fastidiosos e inmaduros pero, si tuviera que elegir entre uno de ellos, elegiría, por motivos personales, a Naruto; ya que con él mantengo una rivalidad, pero con Suigetsu no mantengo ningún tipo de relación fraternal. Sinceramente lo considero un idiota sin talento. Únicamente lo tengo en el equipo para que obedezca mis órdenes, casi siempre, difíciles de realizar. Creo que este idiota mantiene una relación con la molesta de Karin ya que pasa todo el santo día peleándose con ella. Bueno, por último tenemos a la pelirroja que tengo por subordinada._

_Karin no me atrae pero me recuerda un poco a la personalidad de la anterior Sakura, digo anterior porque la última vez que la vi en persona se encontraba cambiada no solo físicamente sino que también psicológicamente. Creo que Karin no entiende que no me gusta, que nunca lo hará y que cierta persona ya ha robado mi corazón. Sí, hablo de Sakura, ella ha logrado algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría, es decir, ocupar la mayoría del espacio en mi corazón. Además, por si fuera poco, algunas veces llego a pensar que Karin es una violadora que quiere corromper mi inocente ser._

_Eso es todo por hoy._

_P.D.: Jūgo , ¡Encuentra un nuevo pasatiempo además de hablar con pajaritos!_

_P.D.2: Suigetsu, eres muy molesto._

_P.D.3: Creo que le empiezo a tener miedo a Karin."_

Diversión y enojo era lo que se podía observar en el rostro del peliblanco. Diversión por lo comentarios de su jefe dirigidos a sus dos compañeros y enojo por el comentario hacia su persona. ¿Quién se creía que era ese azabache de mierda? Solo por tener el mísero Sharingan, su ego se inflaba hasta la estratósfera pero él se encargaría de que la arrogancia del Uchiha bajara mucho. El ojimorado sonrió con maldad para luego seguir leyendo la última página escrita del diario.

_"Sábado 14 de junio:_

_¡Mierda! Estoy enamorado, ¿de quién?, pues de Sakura Haruno, mi antigua compañera y la dueña de mi corazón. Todo en ella me fascina: su olor, su aspecto físico, su inteligencia, su hermoso cabello rosa que comienza a crecer y esos hermosos ojos jade que logran cautivarme con solo verlos, entre otras cosas. Lamentablemente, por el momento, no puedo tener una relación con ella pero, tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, luego de matar a Itachi, vuelva a Konoha con el fin de recuperar a mi molestia personal. Me duele que ella sufra por todo lo que he hecho, me duele saber que haya alguna posibilidad de que me odie o que ame a alguien más, me dolería enterarme que hay otro hombre que ocupa su corazón. Espero que ella me espere. Volveré, por ella y por todos mis amigos."_

La boca del espadachín estaba completamente abierta. ¡Había descubierto el punto débil del Uchiha! Una sonrisa muy divertida apareció en su rostro al imaginarse la cara del moreno totalmente idiotizado con la Haruno.

Antes de poder dejar el librito en su lugar, el Hozuki encontró, en la última página del cuaderno, muchas fotografías pegadas. Cabe destacar que todas aquellas imágenes eran bastante obscenas y, la principal figura que aparecía en ellas, era la de cierta pelirosada. Sakura, en una de ellas, posaba de manera para nada inocente mientras que en otra solamente llevaba puesto un diminuto traje de baño que apenas cubría lo necesario. Cómo el azabache había conseguido aquellas fotos era un completo misterio pero lo único que se podía sacar de ello era que Sasuke, además de ser un pervertido secreto, tenía las hormonas completamente alteradas ya que debajo de las imágenes había un cartelito que decía:

_"Recordatorio: Mirar estas fotografías si se llega a tener un sueño placentero, lujurioso y/o húmedo."_

Una macabra sonrisa, junto con una hemorragia nasal, apareció en el rostro del peliblanco.

_Desde ese preciso momento el moreno tendría que respetarlo o todos sus más oscuros y pervertidos secretos saldrían a la luz._

* * *

Bueno, esta historia la escribí hace bastante tiempo, por lo cual, me disculpo por los posibles fallos que se puedan encontrar.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
